


A Gift

by mostlylapidotandstuff



Series: Non-lapidot stuff [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Limb Enhancers, i really want peridot to get her limb enhancers back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlylapidotandstuff/pseuds/mostlylapidotandstuff
Summary: When Amethyst and Lapis's relationship kicks Peridot out of the barn yet again, Peridot finds that Pearl has a gift for her.





	A Gift

“Hey, Peridot!” Lapis called.

“Yeah, Lazuli?”

“Amethyst just came over, so...”

“You want me to leave you two alone. Got it.” Peridot laid down the meepmorp she had been working on and headed out towards the Temple. Life at the barn had been awkward ever since Steven had introduced Lapis to the human construct of “dating” and she had chosen to “go out” with Amethyst instead of her own roommate. But Peridot was growing used to it and occasionally even made “jokes” about how she and Amethyst should trade places so the “girlfriends” could be together all the time.

She knocked on Steven's door and Pearl answered. “Hello, Peridot.”

“Hello, Pearl.” Peridot looked around. “Where's everyone else?”

“Steven and Connie went to see the latest Dogcopter movie and Garnet is on a mission somewhere,” Pearl explained. “And I take it you know where Amethyst is.” Her fingers began to twist and she kept glancing towards one corner of the room. Peridot took a moment to remember what this meant–body language was something rarely used on Homeworld.

Finally, the meaning came to her. “Pearl, are you hiding something?” Peridot blurted.

Pearl leapt over to the temple door. “Close your eyes!”

Peridot closed her eyes until Pearl returned and asked her to hold out her hand. She yelped when a familiar feeling touched her skin and her eyes flew open. “My limb enhancers! You found them!”

Pearl blushed as she secured the other hand. “Well, I didn't really find them… I built these.”

Peridot stepped into the feet, eyes wide. “You built these for me?” As Pearl’s blue blush spread across her face, Peridot tried to remember what Lapis had said to Amethyst the first time. “Pearl… kiss me.”

From then on, relationships among the Crystal Gems were much less complicated.


End file.
